


Merry Christmas Draco Malfoy!

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra





	Merry Christmas Draco Malfoy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drarrysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrysgirl/gifts).



His bed had become his favourite place here.   
If you’d asked him before he wouldn’t have been able to pick just one place, he might have said the dungeons in its entirety or the quidditch pitch, maybe even the library or his favourite spot by the lake.   
Since the war, since the repairs, everything about Hogwarts felt changed. Different. The only place that felt his, or homely, was his bed; his four poster in the eighth year boys dorm.  
He was alone for the moment, everyone was outside enjoying what was left of Christmas Eve; those that weren’t home with their loved ones of course.   
It didn’t feel like Christmas, not really. It was raining and miserable where it should be snowing and merry.   
“Merry!” Draco snorted, bringing his knees in closer to his chest.   
He heard the door to the common room downstairs knock open hear noise filter through the walls. He lowered his hovering homework and with a swirl of his wrist packed up his things and sent them hurtling into his bedside drawer.   
It wasn’t until he heard the click of the boys room open that he realized he hadn’t spelled his curtains shut.  
“Hey Malfoy,” Potter called heading over to his bed a few beds away from his.   
“Hey,” Draco called back half-heartedly already distracted as Potter turned around, removing his wet jacket, his back muscles stretching gloriously as he pulled off the sweater underneath, nearly taking the t-shirt underneath him off along with it. ‘Mercy.’  
“You done your essay for Potions yet? It’s due after holiday break.” Potter mumbled, pulling a dry shirt over his tee, like before.  
“Uh-hmm.” Draco murmured, too busy ogling to use proper English.  
Harry smirked, just the smallest smirk and it was brilliant. “I haven’t even started yet, Slughorn is going to murder me.”  
Draco snorted, laughing “Yeah right.”  
“You’d be surprised,” Harry laughed, turning to button his shirt and head out the door once more. “See ya Draco.”   
Harry smiled, the biggest earth shattering smile and even as the door closed behind him Draco could feel its warmth peel a smile on his own face.   
Potter. Potter and his bed were the only things Draco liked about Hogwarts nowadays. He flushed at the thought of the two together and shook it off.   
Harry Potter had saved him in the war, saved him from prosecution afterwards which Draco could admit was noble of him. But it was the friendliness and the ease in which he treated Draco now that had Draco so smitten, so gloriously overcome that he didn’t stop smiling until he was halfway to the Great Hall for dinner later that evening.  
Potter was alone at the Christmas Feast, as alone as he ever could be; whilst he had no friends nearby he was always in close distance of admirers and well wishers.   
Draco was an admirer now and the very thought of putting himself in the same category as those types of followers made him feel queazy. The delicious happy crush feeling felt too light and good fluttering in his chest to be the same but, he assumed, that maybe that’s what all Harry’s delirious fans thought of themselves.   
He ate light, lighter than he usually did and left the hall well before dessert was brought out. His mother would probably send French Chocolates tomorrow along whatever presents she could afford from her Ministry governed allowances. Apparently even though it was her own money, you couldn’t have too much it, not unless you were funding another uprising! It doesn’t matter; France agreed with her.   
He curled himself up in a ball in bed, not minding to read, or write, or draw or whatever he filled the void in with lately. He felt anxious and stupid, foolish even for even daring to like Potter. To talk to Potter like they could be friends, for secretly wishing for more. Since fourth year! His brain supplied.   
Draco groaned out loud and covered his head with his pillow, waiting for the year to be all over with. 

The trunk at the end of his bed was covered modestly with gifts when he woke up, including the trunks of all the others who stayed behind. Potter’s included.   
He shuffled over to the end of the bed, pulling his golden wired reading glasses out of his side table. Reading the labels carefully as he started opening them.  
Pansy had got him a quill set.   
Blaise had gotten him broom polish. And lube, a terribly sexual innuendo included to juxtapose the two.  
His mother had indeed gotten him a box of French Chocolates. He opened up a second box, removing a layer of tissue paper to reveal a scarf and cap knitted in matching mint cashmere wool. He would have words with his mother, she was on a budget now, she needed to look after her money now that her husband was locked away in Azkaban, she’d have to -”Merlin that’s soft!” he cried.  
He wrapped the scarf around his throat, reveling in its warmth, covering his ears in the woolen cap he realized it smelt of her. His mother. Whether she’d spelled it that way or doused the thing in her favourite perfume he had no idea. He pulled the scarf closer around his jaw so he could inhale it deeper.  
He smiled freely at the memory of his mother’s embrace. Feeling safe and warm for some reason. He wasn’t exactly a mother’s boy but after the war everything just seemed too precious.  
He opened his eyes and Potter was sitting down on his bed.   
He frowned. “Morning.”  
“Merry Christmas!” Potter cheered.  
“Oh right, of course. Merry Christmas.” Draco offered back, letting go of his scarf, to fiddle with the wrapping paper left on his bed.   
Potter smirked sideways from his spot on the edge of the bed, “I didn’t know you needed glasses.”  
Draco swore and fumbled with them in his hands, closing them back up into his bedside drawer. “Um, they’re for reading. That’s all.”  
He flushed, entirely embarrassed, not looking up at Potter at all. All the years of teasing Harry for his and here he was needing his very own. It’s not like he could tell Potter how handsome he found him in his pair.  
They sat in silence like that for a moment, Draco too afraid to move, Potter probably having nothing to really say to him. They used to be enemies after all.   
“I should let you get back to unwrapping your gifts.” Potter stood, smiling softly before heading over for his shower things.   
Draco decided he should tidy up his bed, there was wrapping paper everywhere and he was still in his godforsaken pyjamas, Merlin he felt like a twit!   
He got dressed quickly and reapplied his scarf and cap (he missed his mother damn it, it was Christmas and he didn’t care!).  
There were Licorice wands from Daphne and Chocolate frogs from Theo all over his bed. He almost missed the small box sitting there, wrapped in gold.   
He sneakily took out his reading glasses again because he could swear that the tag it came with said ‘To Draco, From Harry’ on it. In fact, he stood there a while just holding it, rereading it ‘To Draco, From Harry’ again and again. Part of him wanted to check for curses and hexes but knew better. Harry would never hurt him again.  
“What the fuck.” He opted for instead. He considered not opening it, or chasing Harry into the communal showers and demanding an explanation but his imagination decided that that was a very bad idea indeed. Instead he opened it, inside was a small ball. A snitch, except it wasn’t, it was made out of wood. He reached inside the box to take it out, feeling the flittery touch of real feather spread out opening in his hand.   
Draco couldn’t speak, he barely breathed, he just let his jaw open in awe as the feathers idled; as if it were breathing. The magical enchantments on this alone was impressive. The delicate carving along the shell of it was exquisite. It must have cost Potter a fortune. ‘Or maybe a fan had given it to him and he was off loading it.’ His guilty brain supplied.   
“Oh!” Harry voiced from the doorway.   
Draco spun to face him on instinct, realizing for the first time, that he was alone in their dorm.   
Harry was dressed in only a towel.   
Draco turned away.  
“So you uh, got it then.” Harry’s voice trailed around the room, probably to his bed behind him.   
“Yes. Yes I did.” Draco had to school his voice into normalcy. “Thank you. I um, I didn’t get you anything. I’m sorry.”   
All Draco could hear was the rustling of fabric, his towel? His clothes?  
“I should have gotten you something.” He conceded. He wanted Harry’s friendship, how would he mend things with Potter if he didn’t even extend the same courtesies he would any other friend?  
“Ah it’s okay you don’t have to. I couldn’t help myself.” Harry almost laughed.   
“Yes well, it’s not like I’d deny you anything.” Draco cringed as he realized what he’d let slip. ‘Fuck!’  
Harry made a strange noise, between a chortle and a whimper. “Yeah, right.”  
More noise.  
“You can turn around now, I’m decent.” Harry announced.   
Draco wiped at his face, making sure his mask was in place. He was honestly stunned by the gift. It was beautiful and unexpected and he was such an idiot.  
Potter was far closer than he expected when he turned around. It caught him off guard and put Draco on edge.   
Draco didn’t know how to move or speak, he was just lost. Harry wasn’t moving, he was just staring back, almost like he felt as stunned as Draco was. He felt like Harry’s gaze was burning him with energy, like his body was going to pounce leaving his bonework behind. He didn’t know how he held back, with Potter looking so bothered, still damp from the shower, his lips so pink and fucking kissable.   
“Draco-” Harry breathed and suddenly he couldn’t handle it anymore. He pounced on him, smooshing his lips carefully against Harry’s own an insistent press of lips. He felt Harry go rigid against him breathing sharply in through the nose with surprise. Realizing belatedly what he’d done he leaned out of the kiss.   
“Sorry. Um. Thank you. For the um, present. Sorry.” Draco slipped past Harry, wooden snitch still in hand, he needed to get out of here. Hide until holiday break was over or something.  
Harry pulled him back in by the elbow, swooping him up into his arms, pressing an equally insistent kiss against Draco’s lips. Draco felt as if his knees would buckle, he kissed back eagerly, not caring what would happen after the kiss broke away. They’d been enemies once before, he could handle it again, right? If this all went south.  
“That was better than any present you could have gotten me. Really!” Harry breathed, breaking the kiss to rest his forehead against Draco’s own, gripping him tighter around the waist as if afraid Draco would run away again.   
“Yeah?”   
“Yeah!” Harry beamed contentedly. He gripped Draco’s shoulders, wrapping his strong arms around, clenching Draco’s arse tenderly with the other hand. “I didn’t know how… I’m not very good at expressing my feelings. This was all I could think to do to show you.” Harry pressed a unbelievably soft kiss upon Draco’s mouth, closing his eyes to rest into the hug.   
“It was beautiful. I didn’t know. I’m just as bad. I could never!-” Draco pulled away, internally wincing at the wounded look Harry gave at his withdrawal. “Potter you know who I am. You remember what I’ve done. This can’t. This was a bad idea!”  
Draco placed the wooden snitch in Harry’s hand, careful of the wings which curled back insides itself in Harry’s palm.   
“Wait!” Harry called out, halting Draco in his steps toward the door. “You should keep it. I made it for you, it’ll only activate for you.”  
He turned, “You made this? For me?”  
“Well yeah?” Harry threw the ball at him, Draco reflexively caught it. Harry stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Already Draco missed how shower-warmed Harry had felt. “I told you, I couldn’t figure out the best way to tell you. So I thought I’d… show you?”  
Draco could feel his mask fall, his eyebrows slacken from their usual scowl. Harry knew him so well. He rushed him as soon as he realized he could. Reaching for him in a rush, pinning him against the door, kissing him almost violently.   
Harry’s hips pressed against his own almost of their own free will, the slightest turn or grind searing Draco’s body alight.   
Draco returned the kisses with fervour, licking, nipping Harry back as good as he got. He felt a few moans escape his lips and for once didn’t care, in fact he smiled. He smiled so hard Harry had to redirect his kisses to his neck, just below his ear where, ‘Oh Merlin!’ he nearly cause Draco’s eyes to roll back inside his head.   
“You must have caught me watching you Harry. You must have known I felt the same. Have felt the same for quite some time.” Draco smiled.  
Harry stopped kissing him, biting his bottom lip in thought. Thinking for what seemed more than necessary for the task at hand. “Go to breakfast with me?”  
‘What?’ Draco’s brows furrowed. “I’ve scared you off haven’t I?”  
“Draco!” Harry whined.   
“No. Um. It’s fine. You go down, I’ll be down in a tick.” Draco stepped off from the door, combing his hand through his hair making for his four poster.   
Harry took him by the underarm and shoulder all at once throwing him on the nearest bed until they were lying together face to face. The exertion caused Harry to pant down fiercely at him, Draco, having fantasized about this particular scenario for what felt like the millionth time this morning was taken off guard.   
“You haven’t scared me off!” Harry practically growled, pressing his body weight down upon Draco’s. “I like you Draco. A lot!” He insinuated this statement by dipping his hips down, showing Draco exactly how hard he was. “I want to be with you Malfoy. Properly!”  
“Malfoy now is it?” Draco smirked teasingly, entirely too comfortable underneath Harry.  
Harry ignored him, “It’s kinda hard to start anything proper with you Malfoy, alone in a room full of beds! Don’t ya think?”  
Draco smiled, a full brimmed smile. Leaning his head fully into the mattress, he realized he was on Harry’s bed. Harry who made him a Christmas present. Who wanted him he was so hard. Wanted him so badly he didn’t trust himself in a room alone with him. Because Harry wanted him. Wanted to date him!  
Draco looked up at Harry’s confused, almost worried face and laughed. “Alright Potter, let’s go to breakfast. All this manhandling has left me famished!”  
Harry had the decency to look flushed at the mention of mandling Draco and dismounted both Draco and the bed.   
Draco readied himself distractedly, giving Harry what he hoped was ample time to ‘calm down’. They met at the door, Harry taking his hand and together they descended for what Draco knew would be the best Christmas yet.


End file.
